


River Lullaby

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [17]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Miley Cyrus (Musician)
Genre: California, Elevators, Exercise Pole, F/M, Hotels, Song: I Can Wait Forever, Song: River Lullaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. After a music video shoot, Miley takes a rest in a chair next to an elevator in the hotel she’s staying at. What happens when the King of Pop himself, Michael Jackson, comes along..?
Series: Michael Jackson [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Sleeping Off a Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [HongjoongsAsshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsAsshole/gifts), [MJ124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ124/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. I hope you’re doing great with your stories, of course. :) Well, here’s a new oneshot that I cooked up one day starring Michael Jackson and Miley Cyrus, as they’re two of my favorite singers and dancers. Even now, I wish that they had encountered each other — either quite possibly by chance, or maybe because of fate. So this is what I came up with as a result of those imaginings and story ideas in my head. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time. The song lyrics I put in here belong to their respective owners.

**River Lullaby**

_You look so beautiful today  
When you’re sitting there it’s hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn’t matter but you feel so far away  
And I can’t lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
‛Cause I just can’t take it_

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you’re gone it won’t stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_  
~Simple Plan, **I Can Wait Forever**

Pop star Miley Cyrus, eighteen, returned to her hotel completely exhausted. It was currently 9:00 PM and she was waving off the attempts of the hotel staff to help her as she exited her limo. It seemed her video shoot had ran way longer than she had thought it would, and now she just wanted to collapse in her bed and sleep. In fact, she was so tired that she hadn’t even changed out of the outfit she had worn in the video yet. Instead, she had just walked straight to the limo after the director had called “cut.”

The outfit Miley wore was a bit provocative, but she wasn’t too worried about it. After all, it was now very early in the evening, she was registered at the hotel under a false name and she was using a dark side entrance to avoid being seen — and especially by the paparazzi, too.

Miley stumbled through the dark hotel halls, trying to find an elevator to take her to her suite. She finally managed to find one, but stumbled again as she stepped back, suddenly feeling the headache coming on again. So, she sat down roughly in a chair near the elevator to wait for a bit until the headache was gone. Her boots were killing her, and in fact, her whole outfit was uncomfortable.

Her outfit from the shoot had 3-inch spiked heeled leather boots that ran up to cover her knees. Miley wore a tight pair of stretch shorts that pulled snugly against her crotch and left the bottom half of her rump exposed. Her stomach and abdomen were completely able to be seen, and her top was a black leather push-up bra that lifted and showed off her jiggling breasts. Finishing off the outfit was a transparent men’s button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The see-through material gave tantalizing glimpses of her teenage flesh, but without really showing anything. Her hair was teased and artfully tousled, but she only wore a smattering of make-up. Her outfit and hair screamed “sex kitten” — but her make-up gave her a look that said “innocent.”

Miley quickly dozed off because of both exhaustion and the headache she had gotten only an hour ago. She felt that sleeping off the headache would definitely help her out. So, she slept in the chair, a smile that spoke of both contentedness and relaxation on her visage — and none of the worry or fear that usually would come to her on evenings such as this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. The King of Pop Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Pop soon makes an appearance..

At that very moment, Michael Joseph Jackson himself, known as the King of Pop, came around the corner. He was wearing a white shirt and white tie covered by a black suit. Black pants seemed to go on and on over his legs. On his feet were white socks covered by black penny loafers.

He suddenly stopped when his dark chocolate eyes saw the sight of a sleeping Miley in a chair. Smiling a little, he then walked over, bent down to her level in order to examine her from up close and then took a lock of her hair in his right hand, twisting it between his fingers, loving its feel.

Brown, curly, shoulder-length hair — nothing special there according to those so-called ‛stories’ about her by the tabloids (which he never read), even though he saw a spark of something he called ‛genius’ that was special in those features of hers — and those beautiful blue eyes of which he had heard so much about and seen a lot in his dreams, and were covered by her eyelids at the moment.

But the one thing that caught and held Michael’s attention was her figure. It was quite nice, very slim (but not too thin, as Michael knew about the ‘anorexic’ look on supermodels and never had taken a liking to it) and very beautiful as well. From what he could piece together from the stories he’d heard (basically the good ones he preferred to read), she was very modest and completely all-natural — right down to her curves. And speaking of her curves, they were so soft, beautiful and feminine.

Asleep, Miley wasn’t even aware of the King of Pop’s chocolate orbs (set in a face she had heard many women refer to as both ‛handsome’ and ‛good-looking’) crawling all over her body.

The expression of intriguement on Michael’s face soon transfigured itself into a smile — the smile that he usually wore when he was thinking of lyrics for a new song he wanted to write. Sometimes he had the smile on his face whenever he heard a good piece of music that was very beautiful and nice to hear.

This time, though, the smile was because of Miley herself. After running his hand through her hair a few more times, he then moved it down to her shoulder and then down her arm to her wrist. He blinked a little, puzzled at how thin it seemed to be, but then looked at Miley and his smile returned. Then an idea came to him (like it usually did).

With that, Michael bent to her ear and whispered, “Miley… Miley…”

Miley couldn’t help but think that someone — a very familiar person — was calling her name. So she pulled herself back to consciousness, opened her eyes and perceived the King of Pop himself, the smile on his face directed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Helping Miley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael helps Miley out..

“Hey there, Miley,” Michael said, the smile never leaving his face.

“Hey,” Miley replied, although still a bit tired, which Michael took notice of. Apparently the bags under her eyes were probably his first clue. Those brown eyes of his were very sharp and never missed anything; Miley knew that for sure.

“I take it that you’re tired and are ready to hit the hay,” he said. She nodded. “I know how that feels myself.”

Miley blinked, suddenly puzzled. “Michael — you too?”

“Yes,” replied Michael. “After all, even someone such as myself — even though I don’t want to — needs to sleep for at least eight or nine hours each night. Late-night revelry, while all right for heiresses, supermodels, and of course, pop stars who aren’t me, has no place for those who are in the music business.”

Miley blinked, unable to believe what she was hearing. There was one thing she did know: Michael sure had a talent for putting things into words pretty well.

“Wow, Michael,” Miley remarked. “I had no idea you feel that way yourself.”

“Well, it’s true,” Michael said, and then grinned his trademark “big kid” grin that Miley had long since heard so much about. He then lifted Miley bridal-style into his arms and out of the chair, and carried her over to the elevator. After pressing the “Up” button with Miley’s help, he then walked into the elevator when its doors opened.

Luckily for Michael and Miley, the elevator was not only empty, but didn’t have the see-through glass either. That in itself was a good thing for Michael and Miley; tonight they both wanted privacy.

After the elevator’s doors closed, Michael then set Miley on her feet, but kept an arm around her waist, just to be on the safe side. After all, he didn’t want her to faint or lose consciousness. Miley noticed this and gave Michael a grateful smile, which he returned, his own grin saying, “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. The Idea Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miley invites Michael to her hotel room, and he accepts her invitation..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of you.. :)

Soon they came to the second floor, where Miley’s room (numbered 212) happened to be located. Then, when they found it, Miley turned to Michael. She was now feeling a little bit nervous about something — although what it was, she wasn’t sure. Maybe it was something big about to happen, probably.

“Um, Michael,” she began as she reached up to smooth back her hair before reaching into the pocket of her shirt and pulling out her room key, “would you like to — well, you know..?”

As she tried to figure out what to say next, she then looked down shyly as she bit down on her lower lip. It was a habit of hers that she had picked up in childhood and never let go of since.

Luckily, Michael caught on to what she was really trying to say and filled in the pause Miley had left in her sentence. “Of course I would,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. The Idea Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next with Miley and Michael..

Feeling much better, Miley then turned to the door, placed the key inside the lock and turned it; finally, there was the door opening to reveal a darkened room that had curtains closed in order to keep prying eyes and curiosity seekers away.

But the big feature that caught Miley’s eye was the shiny pole that was attached to a black safety mat holding it down. It also seemed to gleam and sparkle at the same time. Besides being attached to the black mat, the pole was also attached to a drop ceiling mount…

When Miley looked up into Michael’s grinning face, she was surprised to see him suddenly turning to her and then hearing him whisper into her ear, “Now this room is really quite something here, Miley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
